


Que alguien se apiade de Ryuji

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Persona Cinco [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira el gocho parte 2, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Ryuji está harto de que Akira no le haga caso. ¿Qué es tan interesante que ha de estar más pendiente del móvil que de él?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona Cinco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Que alguien se apiade de Ryuji

-Oye… ¿me estás escuchando? - pregunta Ryuji con una ceja arqueada.

-Mmmhh - le responde Akira, distraído con su móvil. Claramente, NO está prestando atención a Ryuji.

-Disimula al menos, mamón… - murmura Ryuji, acomodándose en el asiento de Big Bang Burger. 

Viendo que Akira no va a seguir la conversación, se pone a jugar con su botella, intentando coger fuerzas para acabarse el batido de proteínas. Ya puede poner en el paquete que es de chocolate, pero está muy asqueroso. Pero bueno, si para poder ligar solo necesita beber este mejunje y ponerse cachas, pues mira… hay cosas peores.

Espera. Espera espera espera un momento.

-Tío, ¿qué estás haciendo con el móvil? - vuelve a preguntar, sospechando. Si realmente es lo que piensa, tiene sentido que Akira le esté ignorando. Ryuji espera unos segundos, pero no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta - ¡Eh! ¡Akira! ¿!Qué coño estás mirando en el móvil?! - sin poder aguantarse más, alarga la mano e intenta quitarle el móvil a su amigo.

Por desgracia, Akira es mucho más ágil que él, y logra apartarlo antes de que Ryuji pueda cogerlo.

-¿Qué haces? - Akira le dice confundido, escondiendo la pantalla del teléfono contra su pecho.

-Estás hablando con una tía. Es que lo sabía, ¡te has echado novia! ¡¡Has pillado cacho y no me has dicho nada!! - le reprocha Ryuji, alzando la voz. Varia gente se gira para mirarlos, pero a él no le importa.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-¡Que a mi no me timas! ¡Dame el puto móvil! - prácticamente subiéndose a la mesa, Ryuji se tira encima de Akira y logra robarle el móvil.

-¡Espe…! - Akira intenta detenerle, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

No está hablando con nadie, es solo una foto. Una foto de Yusuke. Espera, está…¿sonrojado? ¿Pero…? ¿Y por qué tiene tantos botones de la camisa desabrochados? Sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad, Ryuji pasa otra foto. Es Yusuke otra vez, está sentado en la cama de Akira. Eso que tiene en el cuello… ¿¡son chupetones?! Ryuji pasa otra foto.

-Devuélveme el móvil - Ryuji oye la voz de Akira de fondo, con un tono algo desesperado. Decide ignorarlo.

Otra foto de Yusuke. Y otra. Y otra. ¿Por qué coño tiene Akira tantas fotos de él en el móvil? ¿Y por qué sale en todas tan…? Oh. Oh no. No no no no no no. En esta está en bolas. Yusuke en pelota picada. Nop. Ryuji tira el móvil en la mesa del susto, apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué tienes todo esto en el móvil? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ LO ESTABAS MIRANDO EN PÚBLICO?!

-¿Y tú por qué fisgoneas? - le responde Akira, algo irritado.

-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta!

-Qué pasa, ¿no puedo tener fotos de mi novio en el móvil? Tampoco hay para tanto - le responde con un tono calmado, recogiendo el móvil de la mesa.

Ryuji se lo queda mirando unos segundos, con los ojos como platos. 

-¿Tu...t-tu nov…? - no puede acabar la pregunta, estando totalmente atónito.

Akira le mira también, y simplemente se encoge de hombros. Ryuji decide coger su botella y acabarse el batido, mientras que Akira vuelve a concentrarse en su móvil.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿He escrito esto solo para hacer que Ryuji diga palabrotas en español? Pues sí.
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
